Yugi VS Kaiba: The Reduelmption
Yugi VS Kaiba: The Reduelmption is a fanfiction that includes a final duel between Yugi and Kaiba Featured Duels: Yugi VS Kaiba Turn 1: Kaiba Kaiba's hand contains Ring of Defense, Vorse Raider, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Flat Level 4, Burst Stream of Destruction and Crush Card Virus. He Normal Summons Vorse Raider (1900/1200). He then Sets two cards. Turn 2: Yugi Yugi draws Skilled Dark Magician and Normal Summons it (1900/1700). He equips Skilled Dark Magician with Book of Secret Arts, increasing its ATK by 300 (1900/1700 → 2200/1700). Skilled Dark Magician attacks and destroys Vorse Raider (Kaiba 4000 → 3700). Kaiba activates his face-down Flat Level 4 to let both players Special Summon one level 4 or lower monster from their Deck. Kaiba Special Summons Kaiser Sea Horse (1700/1650) in Attack Position. Yugi Special Summons Obnoxious Celtic Guard (1400/1200) in Defense Position. Yugi's hand contains Spellbinding Circle, Mirror Force, Spell Textbok and Double Spell. He Sets two cards. Turn 3: Kaiba Kaiba activates Pot of Greed and draws two cards (Ring of Destruction and Mystical Space Typhoon). He then activates Mystical Space Typhoon destroying Yugi's Set Mirror Force. He then Tributes Kaise Sea Horse to Summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500). He then activates Burst Stream of Destruction destroying both of Yugi's monsters and preventing Blue-Eyes from attacking. He Sets two cards. Turn 4: Yugi Yugi draws and activates Monster Reborn Special Summoning Skilled Dark Magician from its Graveyard. He then activates Double Spell allowing him to activate one Spell Card that Kaiba activated last turn as his. He chooses Pot of Greed. He then activates its own Pot of Greed. He draws Watapon and Special Summons it by its own effect (200/300). He Tributes Watapon to Summon Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700). He then activates the effect of Skilled Dark Magician so, because it has three Spell Counters, Yugi can Tribute it to Summon Dark Magician from its Deck (2500/2100). He then equips Dark Magician with Magic Formula raising its ATK by 700 (2500/2100 → 3300/2100). Dark Magician attacks Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Kaiba activates Ring of Destruction targeting Dark Magician and chains Ring of Defense. Yugi activates Spell Textbook and draws the first card of his deck: if it's a Spell Card Yugi can play it istantly. he draws Kuriboh and activates its effect reducing the damage from Ring of Destruction to 0. Turn 5: Kaiba Kaiba attacks with Blue-Eyes White Dragon, but Yugi activates his face-down Spellbinding Circle negating the attack and lowering Blue-Eyes' ATK by 700 (3000/2500 → 2300/2500) Kaiba Sets one monster and one card. Turn 6: Yugi Yugi activates Graceful Charity drawing three cards and discarding two (one of them is Dark Magician of Chaos). He then activates Last Will to Summon a monster that was sent to the Graveyard this turn. he chooses Dark Magician of Chaos (2800/2600). For its effect Yugi can add Spell Textbook from his Graveyard back to his hand. Dark Magician of Chaos attacks Blue-Eyes White Dragon, which gets banished by Dark Magician of Chaos' effect (Kaiba 3700 → 3200). Dark Magician Girl attacks Kaiba's face-down monster, which is Cyber Jar (900/900). Since a DARK monster with 1000 ATK or less is getting destroyed Kaiba activates his face-down Crush Card Virus to send every monster with 1500 ATK or more from Yugi's field, hand and Deck to the Graveyard. Yugi chains Spell Textbook and draws Change of Heart. He activates it and takes control of Cyber Jar negating Kaiba's Crush Card. Since Cyber Jar was flipped all monsters on the field get destroyed (Dark Magician of Chaos gets banished). Then both players draw five cards and Special Summon all level 4 or lower monsters among them. Kaiba Special Summons X-Head Cannon (1800/1500) and Y-Dragon Head (1500/1600) in Attack Position. Yugi Special Summons Big Shield Gardna in Defense Position (100/2600) He Sets two cards. Turn 7: Kaiba Kaiba activates Card of Demise drawing until he holds five cards and during his 5th Standby Phase after Card of Demise's activation he must discard his entire hand. Kaiba Summons Z-Metal Tank (1500/1300) and removes it along with X-Head Cannon and Y-Dragon Head and Fusion Summons XYZ-Dragon Cannon (2800/2100). Yugi activates Dark Renewal, Tributing Big Shield Gardna and XYZ-Dragon Cannon to Special Summon Dark Magician from his Graveyard. Kaiba activates Polymerization fusing two Blue-Eyes White Dragons and Versago the Destroyer treated as the third Blue-Eyes thanks to its effect to Summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500/3800). Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon attacks Dark Magician but Yugi activates Magical Hats to hide Dark Magician inside of one of the four hats. Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon attacks the second from the left and misses. Turn 8: Yugi Yugi activates Card of Sanctity letting both players to draw until they hold six cards in their hands. He then de-spells the Magical Hats and reveals Dark Magician. He then activates Monster Reincarnation discarding Archfiend of Gilfer and adding Dark Magician Girl back to his hand. Since Archfiend of Gilfer was sent to the Graveyard it equips to Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and lowers its ATK by 500 (4500/3800 → 4000/3800). Yugi then activates Bond Between Teacher and Student allowing him to Special Summon Dark Magician Girl from his hand. He then activates Polymerization fusing Dark Magician with Buster Blader to Summon Dark Paladin (2900/2400). He then Normal Summons Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight without Tributes since is the only card left in his hand (2300/2100). Dark Paladin gains 500 ATK for each Dragon on the field an in the Graveyard: there are 3 (two Blue-Eyes White Dragons and Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon), so it gains 1500 ATK (2900/2400 → 4400/2400). Dark Paladin attacks Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and destroys it (Kaiba 3200 → 2800). Dark Magician Girl and Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight attack directly (Kaiba 2800 → 0). Yugi wins. Featured cards Category:Fanfic